Talks Machina Episode 82
| Image = TM_82.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Matthew Mercer, Brian Wayne Foster, and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 82 | GnSNum = C2E34a | Airdate = 2018-09-18 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:18:09 | VOD = https://youtu.be/XdjbYE7UAsg | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-second episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Matthew Mercer discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Vishante-Kaffas: To All: Who did the best job playing someone else last week, Max playing a long-haired Emmy Award Winning Sam, or Marisha/Beau playing Tracy? * @carolinethegeek: For Laura: What did it feel like to get to introduce everyone to the Ruby? How much input did you have in her design/concept? * @GermanNott: To Matt: How did you feel when Marisha's off hand joke about the Gentleman resulted into Marion revealing the possibility of him being her dad? Did you expect this to come out differently? * DannySpud2: Matt: Did the cast know that the Tortle was the community created NPC? Were you pleased at the response he got from the players? * Queso_Commander: Laura: The Ruby of the Sea seemed pleasantly surprised that Jester learned healing from the Traveler. How did she treat Jester's relationship with the Traveler while growing up? Did she ever meet him? * Gif of the Week: Tamra Wilkinson aka @Goriestly_Geek's gif of Tracy. * @danic_hay: To Matt: How cool was it to bring Orli to life from what details the Critters gave you? * @hayavisart: Laura: How did Jester feel when she had to disguise herself in her hometown? * @RavenSix2: To Matt: Had you planned for Orly to appear in the Wayfarers Cove when you started working out the details of his character, or did you improvise when the players went there and decided it would be a good introduction? * ViridisVulpes: Laura: We've heard Caleb cast some judgement on her upbringing, but how does Jester feel about her home life? * Fan Art of the Week: Pablo Agurcia aka @pagurcia's portrait of Orly. * @PizzaSchnitzel: Matt: When Caduceus fell unconscious, how worried were you about possibly killing Tal's second character? * @F1reAnd1ce: Laura: Jester has now seen two other people of faith that have a way different relationship with their deity: Caduceus seems to be sign based, while Yasha has visions/dreams. Has this impacted her faith at all? Or is The Traveler still her best friend first? * @musiccritter1: Both: what are the best and worst parts of working so close to your spouse? Is it weird for you when they flirt with someone else in character or is it just fun to see their characters being brought to life? * Boffleslop: Laura: Was your acquisition of Nugget partly due to Trinket withdrawal? * Dani: What was it like bringing back an NPC from the first campaign? What was the thought process behind bringing in Captain Adella versus a different NPC? * @Cybrwulf1201: Laura: when coming up with this iteration of Jester, you modified some of her tiefling racial traits. Did you intend for these to be tied to Jester's father when making Jester, and if so, what preconceptions about him did you have before Thursday? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Brian: "You're a Mercy who just uses her taser the whole time." (to Laura) * Brian: "I can think of a lot of things that have to be in Taliesin's hands to be magical." * Dani: "Let's reveal Marisha's backstory while she's not here." * Matt: "Marion is essentially agoraphobic." * Matt: "No parent is perfect and Marion has her regrets as well." Trivia External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. (CR Stats version) References Art: